It's a cruel world!
by Jazz and Annie
Summary: Mollie Jones, a girl with head injuries walks into the E.D but when she is asked how she got the injury, the answer changes her life forever, will she be able to trust people again or will she stay distant forever? Sorry guys, I suck at summaries *Talk of physical and verbal abuse, not detailed but mentioned*
1. Chapter 1

"Back to work!" Connie yelled when she saw the gaggle of nurses by reception, she didn't care what they were gossiping about.  
>The nurses shifted when they felt her icy glare, it felt like something un-natural was staring at them and however hard they tried, they couldn't help but shiver.<p>

A short while later, a girl who looked around 13 walked through the doors, she had shards of glass in her forehead and blood red streaks staining her light brown hair. The girl went to reception and spoke to Noel, she signed herself in but didn't have to wait like everyone else, Noel had insisted that she had to be treated first. The girl heard footsteps coming down the corridor, she noticed how everyone had gone silent, like talking was banned. The girl saw a tall woman with hair similar to her own come round the corner, she started smiling sweetly once she realised that she had been giving the woman a cold-hearted glare (the same glare the girl looked at her mother with).

"Would you mind treating this girl?" Noel asked, he knew everyone else was busy so he had to ask Connie. She replied with "What about Tess, she's meant to be working",  
>Noel knew he should have left it there and waited for Tess "It's urgent and Tess is busy".<br>Connie looked at the girl who was now leaning against the wall with her arms folded, "Fine" she said before turning to the girl and saying "Follow me".

They reached cubicles and the girl sat on the edge of the bed, she wasn't happy to be there because she knew she was going to be asked questions.  
>"My name is Dr Beauchamp but you can call me Connie". The girl still didn't speak, instead, she sighed but regretted it instantly as it made her head hurt more.<br>Connie moved closer to the girl and said "If you don't tell me anything then I'm afraid I can't treat you".  
>The girl un-crossed her arms and said "My name is Mollie Jones and I'm 13 12".  
>"Ok, what happened to your head?" asked Connie while filling out a file for the girl. She waited a while before getting a reply, "I slipped" said Mollie while shifting in her seat.<br>"I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that's true", Connie wasn't stupid, she knew the girl was lying.  
>Mollie looked up and said "It's not true, my Mum hit me with a glass because I'm a disgrace".<br>Connie hugged the girl and said "Your Mum's wrong, you're not a disgrace but you need treating and a guardian will have to sign this" she held up the file.  
>Mollie huffed and said "Make it quick, I'm dead it I get back late".<p>

Connie decided not to tell Mollie that she wouldn't be going home "Do you want any pain killers?" she asked, Mollie didn't even take 3 seconds to say "No thanks".  
>"Ok well you'll just have to sit still then" said Connie before removing the glass and putting stitches in Mollie's forehead. Mollie didn't wince or make the slightest movement, it was almost as if she was trained.<p>

**A/N: Sorry for not publishing anything in a while, my computer crashed so I'm uploading this off another laptop but my documents are on my crashed laptop :(. This fic is kinda bad because I have made it on the spot for my friend Mollie, it's her birthday today and I promised her a fic so happy birthday Mollie!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mollie was sat on the edge of the bed again when Connie came back in, talking to someone on the phone. "Yes, domestic abuse" Mollie looked up and glared at her again.  
>"Mollie Jones" said Connie before she noticed Mollie glaring at her again,<br>"Who was that?" asked Mollie, she knew it involved her but she wasn't sure exactly how.

"That was social services, I need you to understand that it was for your own good". Connie hoped that Mollie would be happy or at least not angry,  
>"Ok, where am I going?" Mollie was happy, she knew that she couldn't go back to her Mum.<br>"You're going to Holby Orphanage For Girls" said Connie then added "You will need to go home and collect your things".  
>Mollie grabbed Connie's hand and said "Only if you come with me", she knew that her Mum would be mad but she also knew she wouldn't object to an adult.<p>

They both got to Mollie's house, they walked in to find her Mum eating take away and watching TV, "MOLLIE, YOU'RE LATE!" her Mum yelled without even looking to make sure it was Mollie.  
>"I'm moving out" said Mollie, trying to sound confident,<br>"PHA!, not going to happen" said her Mum.  
>"Watch me" said Mollie then she added "I went to the hospital and told them what you did", Mollie's Mum turned to face her daughter, she walked over to her and lifted up another glass. Mollie ducked out the way, Connie lifted up her hand, causing the glass to smash on her and not the child.<br>"FINE, SHE'S A DISGRACE!, your stuff's on your bed because I was going to get rid of you anyway". Mollie's Mum returned to her take away, leaving Mollie to get her things and leave.

Mollie got her things and stormed out of the house, slamming the door as she did so, she heard her Mum throwing things everywhere, Mollie couldn't help but smile because she knew her Mum wouldn't be able to cope without her.  
>"Where is the orphanage?" asked Mollie, she wasn't excited, just curious.<br>"It's not too far from the hospital" said Connie, she was wondering how Mollie could refuse pain killers, her head must have been pounding.  
>They both got in the car and Mollie asked "Will you be able to drive?",<br>Connie made herself smile and said "I'll be fine".

Mollie sat the whole drive in silence, when they finally arrived at the orphanage, Mollie stepped out of the car but waited for Connie before knocking on the door. A short woman answered, "Mollie Jones?", she asked.  
>Mollie took a step back and said "Nice to meet you". She held out her hand and the woman shook it,<br>"I like a girl with manners, My name is Madeline but all the girls here call me Mrs Grieves", the woman opened the door further and said "Come in, I will need to speak to you Dr Beauchamp and Mollie, one of the other girls will show you where to put your things".


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in ages, my laptop had to be completely reset because it crashed. My friends keep telling me to continue A new job and I am but it's frustrating to write because they keep bugging me about it so an update for that will probably be up by Wednesday (17th). -Jazz.**

* * *

><p>Mollie was upstairs with one of the other girls, "My name is Lucy, this is where I sleep, you can have the top bed I you want",<br>"Thanks Lucy" said Mollie while admiring the room.  
>"We share this room with 3 other girls, Talia, Jasmine and Hayley" Lucy showed Mollie which wardrobe was hers and where the bathroom was before they both went downstairs. Mrs Grieves sent Lucy into the living room before telling Mollie "We have talked and I was just wondering if it would be ok if Connie came to visit you sometimes?",<br>Mollie didn't even need 3 seconds to say "Yeah, I'd love that".

Later that day, Mollie was watching TV in the living room, someone changed the channel and Mollie went to protest but she stopped when she saw it was Mrs Grieves. Mollie was getting fed up with that place, it was nicer than her house but she knew it would never feel like a home to her. She got out an old art book that she had in her bag from when she was in year 7, she was drawing an anime scene with her favourite anime character; Sailor Moon. Mollie was interrupted by one of the other girls "That looks amazing!",  
>Mollie covered her drawing and sneered at the girl, she ran away screaming and Mollie realised that the girl couldn't have been any older than 6.<p>

Mollie quickly ran up to her room, it was 9:00 and she was starting to get tired. She got to her room and hid her bag under the wardrobe, it didn't take long for the other girls to go to bed and by 10:00, Mollie thought everyone in the building must have been asleep.

At 6:00 in the morning, Mollie was aware of somebody nudging her but she remained in bed,  
>"Mollie!" Lucy hissed "Get up now!".<br>Mrs Grieves entered thee room carrying a large bucket of cold water, she looked around the room and saw that all the other girls were awake and busying themselves with something, she also saw that Mollie was still in bed. Mrs Grieves tipped the water all over Mollie, she shot up but only to have her knuckles hit with a ruler, Mrs Grieves laughed and then said to Mollie "Next time, it'll be boiling, 6:00 SHARP!". Mrs Grieves then left and Lucy said "Like she said, if you're not up at 6:00 then you get punished", Mollie huffed and went for a shower, she decided to wear some nice summer clothes even though it was September. Jasmine introduced herself before asking "Do you want to come and watch the X-Factor with us?, Sunday's free time.". Mollie loved the idea of free time but she knew she needed to do something else, "No thanks, I'm just going to go outside".

Jasmine, Hayley, Talia and Lucy headed downstairs while Mollie got her bag and went outside, she walked off the orphanage grounds, surprisingly un-noticed. Mollie turned around and saw the door to the orphanage opening slowly, she ran down the street and stopped at a bus stop, she gave the driver of the bus a £5 note,  
>"Where are you headin' today then lass?" he asked.<br>Mollie thought about it then said "Holby city E.D please" she had no idea why but it was the only place she could think of.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update but I will now try to update things at least once a week, sorry in advance if I forget. Merry Christmas (almost) - Jazz**

Around halfway through the bus journey Mollie sighed and looked out the window, she had absolutely no plan for when she got there: hide?, find someone?, she wasn't hurt (much) so they probably wouldn't care. She got off the bus and started walking over to the entrance, she sat on a bench outside and tried to figure out what to do. 30 minutes had passed and Mollie still had no clue what to do, she finally gave up and just waited on the bench, she wasn't even sure what she was waiting for. At least she knew where she was, and there was no way she was going back to the orphanage.

Mollie didn't know what to do, she felt like she was screaming but no-one could hear, she gave up on all hope and started to cry, she knew how stupid it was but what else could she do. After a while, Mollie heard something approach her, something licked her leg which made her jump then look up.  
>"Abs, down!" Dixie shouted, causing the dog to move away,<br>"What's up?" asked Dixie once she had sat down next to Mollie.  
>Mollie wiped the tears from her face and said "The house mistress chucked icy water on me and hit me with a ruler because I was still asleep at 6:00 AM", Abs licked Mollie's leg, she laughed and wiped away the remaining tears.<br>"Is there anyone in particular you're waiting for?" Dixie asked, she thought Mollie would be alone,  
>"Not really... I just sort of ran away" said Mollie.<br>"Do you know anyone here or are you just hiding out?" asked Dixie, if Mollie was just hiding out, she planned to take her back to the home even though it was cruel she thought it was the best option for Mollie.  
>Mollie thought about it then answered "Connie, she treated me the other day",<br>"Oh..." said Dixie, "Do you want me to get her?".  
>Mollie noticed how many people were walking in and said "Not if she' busy",<br>"She won't be" said Dixie, "Who should I tell her is here".  
>"Mollie Jones" she said after a pause where, for some reason she had momentarily forgotten her name,<br>"Ok, I'll go and get her, I'm Dixie by the way", Dixie disappeared inside leaving Mollie with Abs.

Dixie knocked on the office door and walked in when she was told to, Connie shut down her emails and asked "Dixie, what can I do for you?",  
>"There's a Mollie Jones outside, she says she knows you" said Dixie before going back to work.<br>Connie went outside and found Mollie who was playing with Abs, "What happened?" she asked,  
>Mollie's face was still stained with tears, "I got icy water chucked on me and hit with a ruler because I was asleep at 6:00 AM".<br>"That's ridiculous!, I'm taking you home with me" said Connie as she practically dragged Mollie over to her car,  
>Abs shot off inside when he heard Dixie call him, Mollie's eyes lit up as they drove off "Are you sure?" she asked, she hadn't exactly been wanted anywhere in her life before.<br>"Positive" said Connie as they reached the orphanage, Mollie realised how quick the journey had gone, she thought they had to have been going at 70mph to get there that fast.

**A/N: Hi, I probably wont update this until after Christmas (Most likely on the 27th) so merry Christmas. Sorry for the really short chapter, I have been highly motivated to do nothing all week - Jazz**


	5. Chapter 5

Mollie had chosen to go into the orphanage with Connie instead of waiting in the car, she wanted to see her room mates and say goodbye, that was if she was allowed to leave. They got to the door and Mollie started shaking uncontrollably,  
>"Breathe slowly, it's going to be ok" said Connie as she put her arm around Mollie.<br>When Mollie had calmed down, Mrs Grieves opened the door, "Mollie! Come with me!" she said as she grabbed Mollie's wrist.  
>"Actually, I was hoping she would go home with me." said Connie, she didn't think Mrs Grieves would allow it, but she didn't seem like one to follow the rules,<br>Mrs Grieves went inside then returned with some files and what appeared to be a young social worker, "Abi is going to go home with you, she'll make sure everything is ok before returning here with all these filled out".  
>Mrs Grieves shoved Abi out the door before closing it and returning to telling off what sounded like a 3 year old.<p>

"You're going to have to come back to work with me" said Connie, she was only allowed 2 hours off which was unfair considering the circumstances,  
>"Ok" said Mollie while watching Abi write things down and doodle on the paper, "What am I supposed to do for a few hours?".<br>"You could sit in the staffroom or my office",  
>Mollie thought about it before deciding on the staffroom, "Can I sit in the staffroom?".<br>"Ok but don't expect any privacy, as soon as someone sees you you'll likely become the new topic" said Connie while she took Mollie and Abi to the staffroom.

Mollie and Connie had been talking for a while and Abi had been writing various notes down and doodling on her arm a the paper was full of them already.  
>"There you are, I said 2 hours not 3 and who's this?" asked Zoe who was mad that she had done an extra hour of work because nobody else was there,<br>"None of your business" said Connie sharply before turning to Mollie and saying "I'll be back in a bit, will you be ok?".  
>"Yeah, I'll be fine" said Mollie, she decided to try and be quiet as she didn't want to be the new topic,<br>After Connie had left, Zoe took the opportunity to talk to Mollie, "You ok um...", she trailed off when she realised that she didn't know who Mollie was.  
>"Mollie, I'm fine thanks" she said while pulling her knees up to her chest,<br>"Well, that's good but who are you?" asked Zoe as it was annoying talking to someone who you didn't know properly.  
>"Apparently none of your business" said Mollie, she knew she could be rude but she saw no point in people knowing who she was.<br>"Ok, I won't ask and I'm Zoe", Zoe went to get a cup but accidentally smashed it on the floor.

Mollie got scared of the smashing noise and leapt up before curling up in the corner of the room like maybe if she was smaller then she would be invisible. Abi noticed Mollie was shaking but she knew what abused children could be like (at least the ones she had met), she decided to let Mollie sort herself out because most of the time trying to help seemed to make it worse.  
>"Sorry, it's ok, it was only a cup" said Zoe as she went over to Mollie,<br>"Don't touch me!" Mollie said almost in a shout before getting up and trying to get away.  
>Zoe took a step back and looked at Mollie, she had never seen anyone so scared of being touched, "Are you sure you're ok?".<br>"I'm fine, I don't want to talk about it" said Mollie as she pulled herself up and sat back down, even she didn't know exactly why she was scared but she knew it was to do with being repeatedly beaten with glass.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for not updating, my laptop broke (it's very good at doing that). Anyway, I wasn't going to continue this but my friends persuaded me to. - Jazz x**


End file.
